The ABC's of Kama Sutra
by DraconicMind
Summary: Raven buys her own little black book and she and Gar are going through it, letter by letter. Series of BB/Rae lemons :
1. The ABC's of Karma Sutra

It started with just an innocent trip to the local bookstore. It was a weekend trip that was always made on Friday afternoon. Both Raven and Garfield would travel down to the local mall where Raven's favorite bookshop was. She had bought so many books over the past years that if she wasn't magic and couldn't put them all into a magical storage, then she'd have no room in her bedroom to walk.

She generally picked out books that were dark romances, such as an adult version of the vampire romance novel, a sci-fi adventure novel, or a creepy murder mystery. Naming the all the books that she got from that place was impossible, all save one. She had never picked such a book before; it was never in her style.

He always thought that since she was never one for physical contact over four years ago that she would still never want anything to do with it. It turned out then when they got together those years ago that he was completely wrong. Instead of being a shy girl with no desire for any physical contact, a girl that would take months for just a small kiss, she acted more like a man when it came to anything that was physical.

She was a lot more forward in what she wanted from him and what she wanted to happen. Since they had no parents that told them that they could or could not do something, the only thing that would stop them from doing what they wanted were the other three titans that were living in the tower. Even then though, the rest of the titans were doing the exact same thing was them, so it wasn't much of an issue.

So, when she picked up the book that day he was completely surprised. She didn't hide it and she wasn't embarrassed when she brought all of his books up to the counter to get wrung up. She just gave him a look that said 'stay quiet until we get to the car' and he complied.

She sat idly in the car for the first few minutes of the drive and then rummaged through the white plastic bag until she found the book. The front of the book was split into four quadrants; each of them depicted a man hovering over a pale woman in different positions. The title was large, bold and said 'Kama Sutra' She gave a sly look to him and opened the book to the middle.

He knew what was filled in the pages of that book and he knew that Raven would want to go through most of them, if not all of them.

"It's Kama Sutra" Gar spoke finally, looking at the road. She looked up from the book at him and nodded  
"Yes" She spoke "Do you have any objections against it?" She asked.

He shook his head. Although he did not say it, he knew that she had read his mind or could sense his emotions about it. There was no lie that he wanted to perform the acts in that little black book. He simply would not be a male if he did not wish for that. He didn't know many different positions, but he hoped that this book would open up many new doors for both Raven and himself.

"They're in here alphabetically" She spoke looking through the titles. All he could see was black ink on off white printing paper. "I think we should do them in order" She spoke flipping back and forth, her eyes lingering on certain pages before flipping to other ones.

He nodded.

"If that's what you want love" he spoke to her placing his hand over her small pale one. He smiled without looking at her. He could see out of the corner of his eye that she was grinning back at him.

"How many are in there?" He asked her

"26, one for each letter of the alphabet" She spoke closing the book and putting it back into the plastic bag.

He grinned and motioned towards the bag.

"What's the name of the book?" He asked her. She only grinned back.

"The ABC's of Kama Sutra" She spoke with a sly grin.


	2. Arc De Triomph

The little black book laid at an angle on the wooden night stand on the left side of Raven's bed. Her side of the bed was made up and everything was in order, while Gar's side was uneven, and unmade. It showed an inferred comparison between the two of them. She sat quietly on her side of the bed flipping through a romance novel she had picked up a while ago when she was at the bookstore with Gar.

She had started to buy books like these more recently into their relationship, the change in book interested confused Gar, but he didn't question it. She would soon let him know that she was not the shy girl that most people thought of when they thought of Raven.

She was waiting for him patiently, though she was starting to get anxious. Almost every night she would wait here on her bed until it was almost eleven thirty for Gar to stop playing video games with Cyborg and Robin and he would come here. The other titans most likely knew there were things going on between the two of them so there wasn't any need for them to tell them. After Gar had started to sleep in Raven's room it was a given.

The time differed each night as to when he would arrive back in her room and lay down in the bed, sometimes they would go to sleep straight away and other times they would be up late into the night. Tonight was a little different than those other times though. It was different because yesterday, Raven had picked up the little black book that was sitting on her night stand. It was tonight that Gar and she would be starting with the first of the twenty six karma sutra positions that were listed in alphabetical order in the book.

The time was slowly inching towards eleven thirty. She watched as the minute inched around its clockwise circle, second by second. Its hand rested on the increment mark three down from the large black three. It was eleven eighteen, only twelve minutes and he was going to be late. She wouldn't be able to stand if he was late; she was getting too tense, too worked up.

She reached over with minimal effort and picked up the little black book, feeling the leather with her fingertips and she opened to a random page. She looked intensely at the little picture draw of what it was supposed to look like and the little description of it below. She couldn't help but grin to herself at some of the pictures and some of the names.

There were little sticky note flags marking some of the off-white pages. She could hear Gar's voice in her head.  
"_We should mark the ones were looking forward to the most. That way when we get to it, we'll make it even better"_ He had spoke to her with that huge grin, the one that bared his fang.

There was an explosion of sound outside and she knew it was coming from down the hallway. It was an eruption of hollers and screaming and she could tell that Cyborg was beaten by one of the two other male titans, he only hollered like that if he lost. Cyborg tended to be a bit of a sore loser when it came to playing games.

After being so quiet, it became soft again and she knew that they were talking amongst themselves. This only meant that Gar was leaving them for tonight. She heard whines and sighs and she knew that her prediction was correct. Robin and Cyborg always complained when Gar went to bed. They always said that he should stay up later with them, that it would be more fun.

Gar would always protest and tell them that he wanted to get to bed. She knew that Robin and Cyborg snickered behind him as he left, they knew what was going on behind her own closed doors, but it never bothered Gar.

He would be here any moment and she was waiting each new second with more anxiousness. It was true that out of the two of them, she was more expressive when it came to their physical relationship. While Gar preferred to read action books and murder mysteries, she would pick up romance novels and books that were heavy in their description of sex. Although that he was not as experienced as her in the knowledge of such things, the things that he did to her made up for it.

She laid out on her bed in a simple outfit, but something that she thought that Gar would really enjoy. She wore a plain black top that cut off just below her breasts. This top though, must have been a few sizes too small. She was defiantly insecure about her size and even though Gar would tell her that he did not like a busty she still felt as though she could make herself look bigger and that would make him happier.

There was simple red plaid heart patched on the left side of the shirt right where her nipple would be. The only thing that graced her lower body was a pair of black boy shorts that matched the top that she was wearing. The same red plaid heart also made an appearance towards the elastic band of the panties. She couldn't remember where she had bought this set but once she saw it she had to have it.

She closed her eyes and waited for the quiet beeps that would indicate his knowledge of her bedroom lock. He was the only one that she had told. After those beeps, the gentle hiss of her steel bedroom doors and then he would be inside looking upon her. She closed her eyes with a smile on her face. They say that if one sense wasn't working then another one was intensified. She wanted to hear these sounds clearly.

They were faint but she could hear the electronic pinging noise of someone typing in a seven digit code on the pad outside her door, it stopped and there was s sound of a lock being broken. The movement detecting doors were opening now, sensing the man's presence outside. They weren't the only thing that could sense his presence.

Her eyes stayed shut as she heard the doors hiss open and paused for a moment as they let the man through. She heard him take in a breath as the doors hissed closed behind him.

"Rae" He spoke softly.

She did not say anything to acknowledge that she had heard him call her name. She lay there, very still and waited for him to speak again. She could tell that he didn't have much to say. He probably stood there with an agape look on his face, all she could hear was his breathing, which had picked up in pace since he had first walked through the doors.

He said that he did not care much about these physical meetings that they didn't matter too much in the course of their relationship. She knew otherwise. There was no way that a male would be able to resist even a little bit of physical contact, they were after all male. So she listened as his footsteps and his breathing got closer to her.

"Rae" He finally spoke as he was only inches away from the foot of her bed.

"Yes?" She answered back

"You look amazing" He spoke. It sounded like he had the breath taken away from him. He was at a loss for words.

"Do I?" She answered back. She knew to him that she looked amazing, there was nothing wrong with boosting her self esteem in the process and asking about what he thought, knowing that she would hear good things come out of his mouth.

He only nodded as he propped one knee onto the foot of her dark blue comforter. The weight beneath his green knee sunk and he placed his palms outstretched on the bed closer to her feet. Her feet were as pale as the rest of her body and her toenails were painted not black, but a dark luxurious blue. She had a silver ring on one of her small toes and he couldn't help but to think to himself that he would have never imagined Rae as the person she really was.

No one really got to know who she was and how different she was on the inside. Her outside image had many similarities to the person on the inside but there were certain traits, emotions and silly little things that she had or did that were one hundred percent different. These were things like wearing feminine jewelry and painting her toes.

He watched as he slowly crawled up closer and closer to her the steady rise and fall of her chest. He couldn't take his eyes off of how tight her shirt was and how it looked like she would be uncomfortable with her bosom straining against the shirt. He could tell she wasn't wearing a bra underneath it, he could see her hardened nipples poking against the cotton fabric. It was going to be a challenge enough to get her out of that, let alone a bra.

He sat in front of her staring. She watched as his gaze went up and down her body. First, he looked quickly to just examine her, but then slowly to look at all the little details. His green palms touched gently her knee and he let them slide along her pale leg down to her ankle and back up again. Her legs were so smooth, she took care of herself to please him and he knew it.

He grabbed her thigh muscle and struggled to keep the groan in his throat inaudible. From all the training, all the work Robin put them through and all the missions they went on she had developed a muscle tone. She wasn't too muscular that it was disgusting, like a female body builder, but enough to make him want to be able to feel her up.

She couldn't help but sigh as his palms and fingers would gently touch and grab upon spots that were sensitive. He pulled his hands away from her slowly. The longer his hands were away the slower her breathing got and she eventually opened her eyes. He knew what was filling them; it was a mix of lust as well as confusion.

He looked down upon her with a smile. He hadn't meant to make her unsatisfied; he only wanted to draw back so that things would not get rushed. Part of him did not want to wait anymore and was ready to take everything off now, but he could tell that she wanted it a certain way. If she wanted it any other way then what it was now she would have started the night without hesitation.

He rose up from his sitting position and crawled towards her. His mouth hung over her own lips and he grinned above her. She arched herself up so that she would be able to reach his lips but he would suddenly jerk away from her so that he was just out of her reach. She would fall back and she would try again, but he would keep moving just out of her reach.

"Gar!" She protested bringing herself to a sitting position with a pout on her face. He could only grin at her. He finally let her win and gently placed his lips upon hers. He couldn't help but smile against her lips; they were the softest he'd ever kissed. There was something so sweet about her yet he knew her fire underneath.

Things usually started with the exchange of small kisses. Little butterflies planted on soft petal lips for only second or two before they fluttered away. Every kiss and every touch big or small was done with devotion. They left trails of love down each other's bodies painting a mural of passion and lust.

She would let him know when she was ready to move on. She stuck just the tiniest tip of her tongue on the inside of his lip and he gladly opened his mouth for her. Their tongues met slowly at first, gently sliding against each other. His right arm came around the back of her slender shoulders and pushed her chest to his, allowing for both of them to delve deeper. She could feel the changes in texture of the two sides of his tongue. The underside was smooth while the top was tough, like an animal's tongue, covered in taste buds. She wondered what she tasted like to him.

Her right hand fingered its way into his soft spiked hair and massaged his scalp with her fingertips. He couldn't help but sigh. He loved it when her fingers when through his hair. It brought him closer to her and deeper into her mouth.

It would noticeably change from slow and soft to rough. Their tongues tangled together, fighting each other and coming together in a battle. He broke apart for her and couldn't help but stare into her eyes and want more. The hand that was running through his hair dropped down to her side and she grinned at him. Both of her hands extended forward and slipped under his shirt and found their way to his hardened nipples. She lightly touched them with just her fingertip.

He sighed softly as she gently and slowly just brushed over them. Her soft fingertips trailed their way slowly down his chest stopping at his belly button and then slowly returning their way back up to his pecs.

He pulled far enough away from her that her fingers could no longer reach his skin. She frowned and he could only grin back at her.

"Let's get that off you" He spoke with a husky voice. She did not object and he grabbed the bottom of the shirt and with her compliance and cooperation slowly tried to pull it off her without getting her stuck or without hurting her. He wondered how she got the damn thing on as he tried to take it off without losing his temper and just ripping it off. He looked down at her and he wondered what her face looked like under the shirt that was covered most of it.

When he finally got it off he tossed it carefully to right side of the bed, where it landed at the side of the bed. Her face looked indifferent as he pulled the shirt off. It was only when his eyes glanced downward that she turned her head to face the wall and would not look at him.

"Raven I've seen you naked so many times, your still embarrassed for to show yourself to me?" He asked her

She looked at him with a blush fanning across her face

"I just don't like the way I look" She spoke softly turning and facing the wall again. She could hear him sigh above her.

"Your beautiful Raven, you know I love you and I love the way you look" He said with a smile across his face. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She could only smile back.

He glanced down at her. It never ceased to amaze him that she was this pale. She looked like the moon in the sky itself, glowing against the dark sky of her sheets. He placed a hand over one of her exposed breasts, the pink bud in the center rose against the middle of his palm. He could never remember what size she was, and couldn't understand what the hell the cup sizes really meant, but he knew that he loved her the way she was.

She always complained that she wished she was bigger. He never really liked women with such large breasts, but women, always seemed to want them. He grinned as she sighed softly. She was just bigger then what his hand could hold and he loved that. She was the perfect size.

His other hand covered the uncovered breast and she sighed again. He knew that she enjoyed this more than most of anything they did. His palms skimmed over the tightened little buds and she continued to sigh softly.

He dragged his hands lower and his fingers lightly skimmed over them pressing into them occasionally and she started to moan softly. He gently started to grab them between his thumb and forefinger and she started to squirm under him. Her breathing picked up and as he continued she was panting heavily. Her moans and pants and short groans echoed through him and he knew that he was aroused.

Her hands started to wander blindly. She reached towards him trying to grab onto him somewhere, anywhere but he moved out of her way all of them time which frustrated her. He grinned to himself knowing that she could not see.

He continued to grip her and tease her and she could not do anything but go along with it. He took one set of fingers away from her right nipple and slowly lowered himself down towards her chest. She stopped breathing for a moment as she could feel his breath hovering above the bud.

"Gar" She spoke softly. He could only smile as his lips closed around the bed. She squirmed under him and moaned loudly as his tongue flickered across the tight bud. He sucked on it gently and occasionally just lightly bit it. She would grasp his head when he did this and it made him suck harder and bite a little more.

She groaned heavily under him when he shifted to change sides and she could feel him through his night pants against her leg. She grasped him harder and pulled him closer against her. She could feel all of him and she grinned to herself.

He grinned, knowing why that smile graced her face. He pulled away from her chest and sat back to just look at her again. She opened her eyes slowly, only half away and couldn't help but grin at him. He grinned as his finger made their way up her stomach back to her lovely pale mounds and she closed her eyes again. He pressed the pads of his thumbs over her nipples and she took a sudden quick draw of breath as he pressed down with a decent amount of strength in clockwise circles.

"Gar!" She gasped reaching out towards him unable to reach him still. He pressed his nails against them sometimes and he couldn't help wanting to moan as well when she let out such sounds. He couldn't help but keep such pressure on them. Every time he would push harder she would moan louder.

He continued his relentless torture, her moans and mutters and broken sentences fueled his actions and he couldn't stop. He needed to keep going, to keep hearing the wonderful sounds, to make the women he'd given himself to feel ecstasy every second. He lowered his mouth to the pale skin next to the rising mound of her chest. His right hand ceased its relentless torture and pulled away to her side. He took the small spot of skin in his mouth and gently he started sucking on it. She started out with small groans of approval but his attack got stronger and stronger. He was biting her skin and sucking on it with a new strength. This was one of her favorite parts. He would leave a mark on her. She loved it more than anything, being marked as his. The bruise would last a few days depending on his strength.

Sure it hurt a little at first but she'd grind her teeth together and bare the pain, for the outcome was far more rewarding. He pulled away from her and looked down at the mark, which was already beginning to turn a darker shade than her lovely skin. She could only grin back when he looked straight at her and smiled. She leant forward and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back with a force that could only be considered animalistic as he entered her mouth viciously. She didn't seem to mind though and he pulled her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it.

She mustered a strength that was unlike her own and slowly sat up and she was sitting in his lap. She could feel him against the inside of her thigh and she grinned at him. He sank under as she used her weight to push herself forward. The tables were turned. She was now on top of the man who was just moments ago assaulting her. It was her turn now, and although she loved to be under him more than anything, she loved it when she could be dominating over him.

He couldn't help but feel the same way. He didn't mind being the one in control, but he also didn't mind being the one that had lost all control and was at the mercy of the one above him, especially when that someone above him happened to be a very sexy half demon, who he loved more than anyone else.

"Rae" He muttered quietly to himself, his words seeming to be lost out to the silence around him. She slowly, with his help managed to pull off his thin night shirt, why he wore them she would never know, they always came off. He wasn't a disgustingly ugly muscle mass like a lot of men their age would be if they were constantly working out. He was thin and lean and his skin was stretched over tight muscles.

She could help but feel the way she did when she saw him. He looked amazing and she loved to know that he was all hers and no one else's. With only the tips of her fingers she traced circles and unknown patterns on the tight skin of his abs and pecs. He shivered in delight and she noticed the goose bumps that arose on his skin by the hundreds. She would tease him by making extra long circles that would wind around his stiff dark green nipples.

She would start with huge circles that would come nowhere near the awaiting skin and come closer and closer with smaller, narrower circles and then suddenly dart away. He groaned when she did this and she knew that it was teasing him but she couldn't help herself. He had done plenty of teasing when he was in control, now it was her turn.

She would run her fingers and up and down his wonderful chest and flat stomach and occasionally lean down gently and just barely kiss his nipples. Sucking them in occasionally and causing him to make small moans. She knew that they weren't as sensitive as her own, but it was still all the fun to play with them a little.

What was even more fun was to tease him where she knew it was sensitive. His eyes were closed and she slowly, without making much sound trailed down his body and grabbed the elastic of his shorts. She looked at him and he did not open his eyes and he was pretending that he didn't feel her starting to tug them down. She smirked and grabbed them and slowly pulled them down, revealing inch by inch of delicious jade skin.

She pretended not to look at his penis, but looked elsewhere. He opened his eyes slowly and saw that to his liking that she was in fact and he knew it would not be long before she would be able to resist holding it.

"Rae" He spoke and her eyes leveled with his. "You know you never have to do anything you don't want to" He spoke quietly

"I know Gar, but you also know that I love doing this kind of thing for you" She spoke looking at his face and then down lower.

"Why?" He asked her.

He started at him for a moment with an eyebrow raised. He was kidding right? He should know these things by now.

"Gar, my love, you know how I feel about….you" She spoke looking at him. Her soft pale hand reached out, knowing its destination and it hovered over his manhood. He was so hot and she couldn't help but shudder in delight.

His emotion did not change but he shook his head. "I could be so much better love" She gave him the same look.

"I could be….bigger for you" He spoke not looking down at himself, or at her even, but away and off in the distance. He frowned and sighed sadly.

She frowned and gently touched the side of his face with her fingertips. She smiled as she turned his head so that he could see her face. He couldn't help but smile back at her. She was so caring towards him.

"I think that you're perfect" She spoke. To prove her point her fingertips glided along the inside of his muscular thighs and slowly up the side of his rigid manhood. He sighed heavily. Heat seared her finger and she was starting to lose control. He did not say anything after that. Her hand came away from his face and her gaze dropped to between his legs. Contrary to what he said about being small he was not. Although he was not huge, he was 7 1/2 which was more than average.

She loved more than anything, the feel. It was smooth and velvety and sometimes she couldn't wrap her mind around that it was a mass of muscle as she wrapped her hand around him. He groaned loudly already, and it was only just barely touching. She grinned to herself as she slowly pulled and her pushed her hand up and down his length. She would occasionally stop for a moment for the pad of her thumb to brush over the tip. He shuddered and moan softly.

He was moaning underneath her now as she picked up her pace. She was squeezing harder as she grabbed him and jerked up and down until he was a mess of moans and grunts underneath her. With her free hand she grabbed one of his hands which was gripping the sheets on the side of the bed and placed a green finger against her lips. She smirked against the nail as she felt it slip past her lips and onto her tongue. She sucked it against her tongue and pulled his finger in and out of her mouth and he moaned against it.

He opened his eyes a little and she was grinning secudctivly at him. She was torturing him and she knew it. He couldn't do anything about it. He knew that she loved him enough to make him feel the way he did. She was an amazing women. She did not just care for only herself, but she did her best to make him feel good as well. He felt his finger slip away from her lips and his hand rested again at his side against the cotton and he closed his eyes again.

His eyes were closed again, leaving him to her mercy. She continued to pump him quickly but lowered herself closer to his body until she was just hovering over him. Her hand stopped its erratic movement and gripped tightly around his base. His breath slowed down and he held his breath and he felt warm air over him.

Slowly, she planted small light kisses along the lenght of him. He sighed softly as he felt her lips touch him for a second and then withdrawl. She never came close to what ached the most. Her free hand fondeled his tightening balls, careful not to put too much pressure on them. He groan softly now, feeling both pleasures at once. Her tourture stopped once again and he knew what was coming next.

She could hear his breath intake quickly and he never exhaled. She grinned and held him steady, her mouth hovering over his tip before closing over the smooth tip sucking on him slightly.

"Rae" He moaned loudly. Her hot, wet tongue sliding over his heat and he couldnt help but moan when she let her tongue flick against him quickly. Soon it was not just the tip but he felt his entire shaft sliding in and out of her mouth at a steady pace. Her hands still gripping his balls, intensifying the pleasure.

He moaned loudly as she sucked him with a strong force and he squirmed under her as she picked up her pace.

"Rae" He moaned "Rae...god" It was so hard to speak. She'd never been with anyone before, but she knew just what to drive him over the edge. He could feel the pressure building in him.

"Please Rae" He moaned. He lifed his hips to meet her mouth. He couldnt help but buck against her lips feeling more and more pressure.

She pulled back and he groaned with disapointment when he felt himself flop out of her mouth. The cool air of the bedroom hit the saliva she left and he frowned.

"What?" She asked him seductivly. "Hmm?" She asked leaning down and flicking his swollen head with the tip of her pink tongue. "Please what?" She asked him. He only whined as he stared at his throbbing cock.

She leaned forward a bit and he moaned as he felt his dick slide through her cleavage. He pushed herself back and forth and he grunted loudly. It wasnt wet but she was still warm and it was tight between her pale orbs. She moaned as his hands reached forward and just barely touched her hips. He pulled her towards him. It wasn't enough pressure, he needed more. Her breasts were tight enough against him.

"Please Raven" he pleased. She stopped moving.

"Please what? Tell me what you want" She said with a grin.

His hands fell away from her hips and his right hand grabbed his own cock. He slowly started to pump himself, his hands not as smooth as her own and he grunted as he put more force. He closed his eyes and he could see himself pushing in and out of her and he felt himself get even harder if that was possible. Her hand replaced his and she continued the assult. He was whiining and moaning her name and she could feel panties cling to her now.

Her hand was once again at his base and her mouth was around him again. He moaned loudly. Feeling the hot wetness of her mouth slide against his heat. He couldnt take it anymore. The pressure was too much and he felt himself release.

"Rae!" He gasped. "Im..." She smiled against him and started to taste the salty liquid slide down her throat. She couldn't say it was her favorite taste but she still loved to taste him. He was panting heavily and she could see him gleaming from him sweating. She sat down in front of him and waited for him to calm down and open his eyes.

He smiled, sat up and leaned forward to kiss her. It was a passioniate hot kiss and once again he was ontop of her. She moaned underneath of him and he grabbed at her breasts roughtly massaging them. He grabbed ahold of her nipples against and pinched harder, causing her to squirm, grunt and moan beneath him.

He pulled away to look at her. Her lips were swollen and light pink blush graced her cheeks. He grinned at leaned towards her playing with her right nipples while sucking and biting on her left. She was moaning heavily now and it did not take him long to get fully hard again. She could feel his tip brushing against her stomach and when she went to touch it she found that there was no give.

She felt the vein underneath of him and felt him moan into her mouth. She laid down flat underneath of him. He opened his eyes and without any hesitation he pulled down her panties, wet with her prior excitment. She was completly shaven. She took the time to keep herself this way for him. He came towards her and took one long, and very slowly lick, making sure to flick her clit at the very end. She shuddered and moaned beneath him.

"Sit up" he commanded to her. She did as she was told and he put an arm around her waist. He sat with his legs fully extended and slowly she inched towards him until she could feel his tip at her entrance.

"Ready?" He asked her. She nodded.

"It's gonna be a little hard for you sweetheart" He spoke to her gently. She shook her head.

"I'm flexible" She spoke with a grin.

He did not say anything more. He slid into her quickly, moaning at her tightness.

"God you always feel so good. Like a virgin, so tight" He spoke groaning as he pushed himself into her all the way to the hilt. She grunted as she felt him push into her and sighed when he was in completly, and she lay down between his outstretched legs. He leaned over her so that his mouth was at her breast and she arched her back, pressing her bud against his lips and into his hot moouth. She moaned as his tips tighteded around her and she grabbed his ankles with her hands.

He took no more time and released her breast from his mouth and bucked his hips. She gasped at how far in he went and moaned as he picked up his pace. She felt bad for him doing all the work but she knew she would repay him somehow soon.

He did not start off slow, this was not the position to do so. He used all of his force to slid in and out of her and he moaned, feeling her all around him. She was tight, wet, and hot and he was so deep inside of her. She gasped loudly and then moaned short loud moans as he nailed her special spot.

"Harder!" She yelled at him. He grinned and placed his arms on the side of the bed and used them to propell him more. The sounds coming out of her mouth were a symphony of ecstacy and he prayed silently for the soundproof walls. She'd be waking up the entire tower.

"Gar! Harder!" She screamed at him as she released short breathy moans. She wanted panting his name under her breath and something inside of him snapped. He usually took the time to make it slow and loving for her but he couldnt help but fuck her tonight. With a carnal lust he grabbed her arched waist with his claws, feeling them dig into her skin and with all of his might fucked her. He rammed out in and out of her. His name was no longer under her breath but a mantra of encouraging words that spewed loudly from within her throat.

He could feel her blood sliding down her beautifully pale waist and onto her dark sheets. He was not thinking about what would happen if her sheets were white.

"Fuck me harder Gar!" She screamed at him. "I'm so close" She added after a few loud moans. He didn't care if she was sore tomorrow, she was going to know the power behind her begging. He felt her tightening around him and he knew that he was close as well. Her walls clamped around him tightly and she moaned a loud moan and he felt her wash over him. Just a few more seconds. He grunted as he thrashed in and out of her wetness, he went into her easier now.

He shuddered violently as the pressure released. She felt hot liquid seep into her and she moaned as he grunted and pushed into her a final time as he finished. He was breathing heavily and she went limp underneath him. He pulled out of her, covered in a mixture of their fluids and she rested her back against his legs breathing heavily. He could see her sex clearly and almost had the desire to reach out and pay attnetion to her more.

She looked at him and he couldn't help bit smile back at her.

"That...was a good one" She breathed heavily.


	3. Backstairs BooGaLoo

Backstairs Boo ga loo

Kneel in front of your partner at the landing of a staircase. Both of you should be facing the stairs, and your bodies should mesh together tightly. While you reach up and hold on to each side of the banister for support (or to the stairs themselves), he should hold your hips while he penetrates you from behind.

It was a beautiful sunny day outside in Jump City, perfect after the many days of rain that had blanketed the city. The titans, though still wary of the dangers that constantly crept outside their giant T, had been more bored then spirited from being cooped up all weekend long. They had decided to take a well deserved time out of the tower in the low seventy degree weather, before the rain threatened to ruin another beautiful day.

It had started with a simple relaxing car ride across the expanse of the city. Cybord drove his baby with both Gar and Raven as passengers, while Robin took his R-Cycle with Starfire clinging on tightly to his waist. No street had been undiscovered by the titans, with all the criminals from all around the city, they knew every little backroad and ally that the city had to offer.

The easy going car ride through the city ended up in many stops in stores eveywhere over the expanses of asphult streets. Many of which included clothing shops, sports shops, electronic stores, gaming store, candy stores, a few book shops, and much to Cyborgs dislke, a few adult shops. Raven would always feel bad when they dragged their cyborg friend into shops like these espesically when Robin and Starfire were also with them because he grew very uncomfortable.

These shops had recently gained the attention of Raven after starting to read more books with sexual scenes as well as her expanse in movies and other media. It was very unlike Raven to want to do such things that showed off the side of her that was not the quiet and timid person that she was most of the time. Only for Gar was she the person that hide underneath the stoic robes and sarcastic hoods. There of course was not any complaining from Gar loved to see this introverted empath to be someone that she was normally not. This was especially true when the two of them were alone.

Though their rooms were soundproof it never seemed quite right when the rest of titans were up and about walking around the tower during the middle of the day. That is precisely why, when the titans left their tower for a second time that day, Gar and Raven happily stayed behind.

The others came back very shortly to return to their tower for a brief moment of rest and to also bring home and stuff away all the bags of things they had already bought. A motorcycle came with no cargo space and with the way that Star loved to shop for new clothes and new things to decorate the tower with, there was simply no more room for her to put her stuff. It came to a point where Gar and Raven were sitting so close together that Raven was practically in his lap because of the sheer number of bags Starfire had. They took up all free space that the T-Car had to offer and she still was not done.

So the titans returned with their mecca of merchandise only to leave a few minutes later leaving behind two of the titans, and the possibilty for even more bags.

"She really bought this much?" Gar asked setting the rest of Starfire's bags in a pile. Her total bag count had climbed to a total of fifteen. Although it did not seem like too many bags, they still took up all the space in the T-Car and that was enough to bring them home.

Raven only nodded sitting down her two bags near the table. She was pouring herself a glass of water from the purifying system they had and set her glass on a coaster on their table and put the pitcher of water back into the fridge. It was a refreshing drink after being out in the sun for a while and even though the temperature hadnt broken eighty degrees yet, she had never been good in any kind of heat.

"She likes to shop" Raven spoke after draining half of the glass of ice water and sitting it back down on the coaster. It was midday and the sun was shining high and bright through the expanse of windows that they had in their main room. It reflected off the electronics that the guys left laying around the TV area and created miniature rainbows on the carpet, tables and ceiling.

Gar only shrugged watching her gaze slip away from anything within a few feet and to the sun and the scene outside of the windows. He casually walked towards the two bags of things she had just bought. Both ogg the bags came from the same little adult shop they had visited earlier that day, he recognized the bag in Starfire's pile of things as well.

Although he techincally knew what was in the bags, he did not know any details of the clothing and materials that lay waiting. It was just simple curiosity that compelled him to want to look inside the bags. As soon as he came in within a foot of the bags though, black magic enveloped them away from him and moved them only a few feet away. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked to Raven who was still looking out the window.

How could she had noticed that he was coming towards her things when she hadn't even looked this way? He sighed to himself and carefully went towards the bags again. It couldn't happen a second time....or so he thought. Again, when he came within a few feet of them they were picked up and moved only a few more feet away from him with black magic. He looked over to see if she was watching him this time and again she wansnt.

He nearly growled out of frustration when he again attempting a third time. Not learning his lesson they moved again and this time disapeared out of sight completly. He turned to look at her, expecting that she was still staring at the sun and found that she was staring right back at him, a smirk on her face.

"Well that was just mean" He spoke crossing his arms over his chest.

She only shrugged before standing up and disapearing into the floor below with the use of her wonderful black magic.

He figured this was a wonderful time to head back to her bedroom. As he walked out of the main lobby he thought to himself that maybe she was doing this on purpose. Although it seemed very cruel to him, she was just trying to lure him. He grinned, knowing that he found out her secret plan. As he typed in the pin number for her door, he was expecting her to be laying there waiting for him but she wasn't.

He stood there with a dumb look on his face. How could she not be here? She had her own bathroom and he could clearly see that the light in there was off as well. Where else in the tower would she need to be other then in her room. He closed her door, making sure to lock it again and started to head back towards the main lobby when he noticed something purple and shiny laying on the ground.

He turned towards it and noticed that it was a pair of purple panties, and it was definatly one of Ravens. He looked past that one and noticed that there was just not one accidental pair laying the middle of the hallway. There in a not so perfect line was a trail of undergarments leading down the long hallway and around the corner. She definatly never had this much lingerie.

Another thought struck him. The bags! Was this what she was keeping in those bags? Did she plan for this little stunt? He could only follow and find out. As he followed the line of lace and cotton he couldnt help but get more and more anxious. She was doing this to him again on purpose.

He turned the corner and! nothing...There was just the titans flight of stairs. He sighed heavily. He was almost ready to turn back when he saw that there was more to the trail. He grinned as he slowly walked up the first flight of stairs. He stopped for a moment at the top of that flight, ready to turn the corner and walk up the next flight.

When he turned to start up the flight of stairs he was frozen in place. He held his breath felt his pants tighten and his cock twitch.

"Rae" He whispered climbing slowly to her. She was completly naked, the sun from the window shining against her skin. She was facing him staring lustily at him.

"I was wondering when you would finally find the trail" She spoke slowly. He was hovering above her and couldnt help himself and bit the crook of her neck slightly. She gasped lightly. It didn't take him long to be aroused and she knew it, his spandex couldn't lie. He felt her tiny fingers at his belt. She expertly removed it and quickly pulled his panks down as far as she could.

She grinned at him and trailed a delicate finger down the side of his lenght and traced his tender head with a few small circles. Her finger retracted away from him and he groaned, wanting more attention. She rolled over onto her back and she could tell he was grinning.

She closed her eyes and waited for a few minutes and could feel his heat from behind her. He was hovering over her and she angled herself so that he could take her from behind and below. He slid into her quickly and without a moments noticed and she gasped.

"Gar" She moaned loudly and he grinned. She grunted and moaned as he forced himself in and out of every groan and drawn out moan he could feel himself twitch inside her. His flat stomach came into contact with her lovely bum with every stroke. He used a single hand on the stairs, his claws gripping into the fabric for support as he rocked against her. His other hand he snaked around her wonderful pale thigh and up her flast stomach to her left breast.

With each stroke he watched as her lovely orbs bounced and it made him crave her more. He grabbed her roughly, his rough thumb pad pushing against her hardened nipple with every thrust.

"Did u...." She moaned loudly "Like your suprise" She spoke as he thrusted in her, panting heavily. His thumb and index finger grabbed her hardened nipple with a strenght that hurt. She winced, but it was an erotic pain. She screamed loudly and he picked up his pace in response.

"Gar!" She screamed as he nailed over and over again her special spot. He grinned from behind her and pounded as fast as he could. He could feel himself tightening, he was going to cum, but not without her.

"Gar" She whimpered as she shook violently and relaxed against the stairs breathing heavily. He came within her and laid against her sweaty back, kissing between her shoulder blades.

"Lets go clean up your trail of evidence" Gar spoke after a few minutes with a smile on his face.


	4. Couch Canoodle

It was late at night at titan's tower and although it was expected to be quiet all through the house, two very loud and competitive teen titans were screaming about cheating and winning. There were rapidly flashing lights and hundreds of annoying noises that should have been enough to wake the only titans that had managed to sleep but they did not. While the fearless leader and his alien princess slept soundly in their room, or maybe not, the remaining three titans were spread out on the common room couch. Two of those three were in a heated all night, action packed, fighting game competition. Sixty four rounds using every single character possible, they had been going since late afternoon.

"You guys have been playing all day" The monotone demon spoke from behind her heavy book.

"Yeah and we've still got a few round to go!" Cyborg yelled tapping buttons rapidly.

"Yea Rae were almost done I promise" Gar agreed pausing when a 'KO!' came up on the screen. His eyes narrowed and he shot a deadly look at Cyborg who was grinning.

"You beat me with my best character!" He whined.

Cyborg just shrugged and they waited for the next round to start. Gar sighed and watched the flashing lights reflect off the pale skin of the women across the couch. Playing games with Cyborg was awesome, but he wanted to be alone with her as well. The only way he could think of to quickly get away from the games was to purposely lose, but Cyborg would never let him live it down if he lost.

"The way you two are going I think you'll be done sometime tomorrow morning" She answered in a flat voice. It was hard to tell her real emotion behind that monotone voice of hers and he couldn't tell if she was upset or angry, though he would know if she was angry much later.

"I promise we'll try to go as fast as we can" Cyborg said placing a mechanical hand over his robotic chest.

She merely shook her head and covered herself with the book. Gar wanted to keep looking in her direction but then they were backing to throwing punches, sticks, weapons, whips and kicks.

-Several Fights Later—

`"Really!" Cyborg spoke dropping his controller to the floor and looking at a smirking Gar. "How did you beat me you little grass stain?" He asked in a high pitched whining voice. He turned off the console and the huge flat screen television in front of them went black.

"I dunno I guess I just got lucky" Gar said with shrug. "Or I'm just awesome either one" He spoke with a huge grin. Cyborg just shook his head. "I beat you fair and square Cy. Don't be angry" He spoke.

Cyborg headed towards the sliding door grumbling all the way to the door. "I'll get you back B. Mark my words" He spoke before exiting the room, the door sliding behind him. Gar sighed heavily and looked around the now quiet room. It was still and dark. He understood after a while of dating the dark girl why she loved being alone in the dark so much. It was calming and tranquil and he felt himself calm down and let the stress of the day melt away. The excitement and adrenaline left his system and he was left with calm thoughts and breathing.

He watched her from the other side of the couch and couldn't help but smile. She was peaceful and smiling in her sleep. He knew that she did not normally dream and when she did they were normally nightmares that awoke her from her sleep in fits of crying and anger. He watched the steady rise and falls of her chest and could almost hear her slowed heartbeat. Although he had been playing video games all day and it was now late at night he found himself to be very awake. He did not want to disturb the women across the way for fear she would bring her wrath upon him.

He also did not want her to wake up on the couch in the morning with a pain in her back from her sleeping position. He sighed heavily and made the decision to move over to her side of the couch and sit down beside her. He picked up her large leather bound book and gently placed hit on the floor below. He scooted next to her and laid his head against her right shoulder. A wash of calmness and peace fell over him as he touched the stilled girl and he found his eyes very heavy. If she was awake he would find this to be very romantic. Leaning against her seemed as natural as her leaning on him.

After a few moments of silence, the harsh sound of rain pelting against the large windows and the metal sides of the tower filled the room.

"A Storm" He spoke to himself looking out the dark panes of glass to the falling rain. He looked to the girl beside him and found her still sleeping.

"I don't think a herd of elephants could wake you" He spoke to her sleeping form. She did not wake and he laid his head back down on her shoulder. She didn't seem to be affected by the noise of nature outside until there was a large crash of thunder.

She jolted away smacking Gar in the jaw, her breath coming in quick pants.

"It just thunder" He spoke quietly rubbing his jaw. He leaned his head back against the couch feeling the aching of his jaw.

"Sorry" She spoke quickly fixing her cape so that it covered more of her pale skin.

"Don't be sorry. I'm not gonna die" He said with a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Still I didn't mean to hurt you" She stood up, making sure not to trip on her book and straddled his lap. He grinned when he felt her weight on top of him. He felt the light brush of her fingertips brushing against the aching skin.

"See no damage" He mumbled. He felt her body against him and was suddenly aware of her heartbeat. He could feel it pulse through his skin and it echoed in his head. He shuddered listening to it and he could feel her smirking.

"First you hit me in the jaw and now you seduce me?" He asked

"Yes" She answered plainly.

"Were you planning this?" He asked watching her eyes. Although she would fight him on it, her eyes held everything and he had learned to read her emotions and what was going on in her head through her eyes.

"Maybe I was" She spoke with silkiness to her voice.

"I'm okay with this" He spoke with a grin.

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek first before moving to his lips. She started with quick light kisses. She simultaneously brushed the skin of his arms traveling upwards overtop his shirt to his shoulders, across his collar bone and down his chest to the center of his stomach. She felt the tip of his tongue flicked against her bottom lip.

She replied by letting him slip in, which he did without hesitation. It was frantic and erotic and he could feel her fingers applying more pressure. This was different from the seconds before. She was becoming bolder and extending her path down the side of his waist and over his protruding hip bone. One single finger traced the rest of the way down the front of his leg and then to the inside of his thigh.

He pulled away from her and licked his lips. Her boldness was bringing out the beast within him. He didn't ask for her permission and when he pulled off her cloak she didn't complain. He grabbed the small of her back and brought her chest to his. His head was buried in the crook of her neck and he slowly licked the skin there.

She made little noises and shuddered. It wasn't hard to get her to, she loved having him kiss, lick and bite her neck, it was her number one spot. Her frantic heartbeat underneath the thin layer of skin was tempting him to do more than just lick or gently nip her.

"Rae?" He questioned applying more pressure. She shook her head and pulled away. He sighed in frustration.

"I can't let you, if the others see…" She trailed off. She heard him sigh again.

"Why do what he others think matter? It isn't like were hiding that were together, they know we are"

"It isn't them I'm afraid of" She spoke looking out the huge windows of the titans tower common room.

"The people?" He asked "Everyone in the city?"

"Were heroes to them, I don't want to be known as that tramp with a hickey"

"You do bruise quite easily" He spoke with a grin

"Gar. I'm not offering my neck, I'm offering something else, something better" She spoke. Her eyes glowed with magical energy and her uniform starting sinking down her body. Her shoulder became uncovered and then her collar bone, finally she stopped as the cloth was just above the top of chest. He eyed the pale skin there and her magic faded.

"I want you to take off the rest" She whispered.

His eyes trailed down from her pale neck to her nearly exposed mounds still confined behind two layers of fabric down to her slim waist and rested between her legs. He felt his heart race and he eyed the flesh of her thigh.

He grabbed a hold of the fabric underneath her arms and pulled it straight downward. He wasn't sure if he could pull of gentlemen and patient right now. She was wearing a tight black bra that pushed her breasts together. He kissed the tops of them and kissed her nipples through the fabric. She let out a small moan as his lips trailed lover as he pulled down the rest of the fabric. He pulled off the last of it with some help from her and she sat straddling him again.

His heart raced and his breathing picked up. He'd seen her nearly naked so many times before but every time it seemed to be like the first night. Something about the way the light from the flashing storm outside framed her made it even more special, made her look more of a dark beauty he'd fallen in love with.

He picked her up under the arms and swung her around his side and down on her back on the couch. He propped her head with a pillow and hovered above her. She stared at him for a moment and smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back at her. She closed her eyes and relaxed into the couch. He took the opportunity to remove his own uniform down to his boxers. As he pulled off the legs of his suit he brushed himself and groaned. Hearing her voice, seeing her body and thinking about the pulse underneath the skin of her thigh had gotten him mostly hard already.

"Go ahead love" She encouraged. She pushed her hips upwards, inviting him to bite down. He could already smell the metallic smell of her without tasting her, it was thick in the air and it was clouding his thoughts. As much as he wanted to dive right in and pierce her flesh he still wanted it to be him doing this, not the beast.

He started by kissing her ankles, it was something that most men didn't think of doing because the ankles didn't seem like a place girls would get a sensual sensation from, but he knew that she would appreciate it. She sighed softly as his warm lips moved over her cool skin inch by inch from her ankle bone to her knee to the side of her lower thigh. He traveled around, not going directly to his destination, but taking the time to kiss every bit of flesh. He kissed the swell of her right hip and traveled to her other leg.

When he made his way back up from her other ankle he pressed his nose to the inside of her right thigh and drew in a long breath. He smelled her skin and perfume, the smell of her blood and the smell of what lied underneath the black and purple lace she wore. He felt her take a deep breath as he pressed his fang against the inside of her thigh. She'd allowed him to bite and mark her many times before, but she had never offered something so tender and sensual.

"Relax love" he muttered licking the soft skin. He felt her let go and her body loosened. "Just chant your mantra if you need to"

He watched her close her eyes and knew that she was internally chanting to keep herself calm.

He gave her a few minutes before pressing the sharp fang harder until he felt the first bead of her blood coat his tongue. She gasped underneath him and the beast inside him growled and pleaded to be let out. He coaxed more blood from the wound and drank from her. Taking blood from her was something he found he liked after he had dated her a while. One night things got rough and he bit her shoulder much harder than usual. When her blood first touched his tongue he thought he had done something wrong but then she started to encourage him.

Now it was something that she gave to him almost as a special treat, that is, when she was able to tell him what to do.

He sighed heavily and pulled away from her pale thigh savoring the last taste of her. Her chest rose and fell rapidly and the seconds ticked by before she was able to open her eyes again.

"Too much?" He asked, licking his lips.

She gave him a sultry smile and her eyes lit up with black magic. A brief flash of fear ran through him, afraid that he had hurt her or had been doing it for too long but he was instead shocked. Her magic wrapped around the remainder of her clothes and she was left sitting before him.

"Maybe not enough" She spoke

If he wasn't completely hard before he certainly was now. It took no more time for him to reach her and his hands were exploring in seconds feeling every inch of her uncovered skin.

There was an old saying about there being a time and place for everything. Well there were too many seconds being wasted because there was s certain place that he wanted to be right now. He was more than ready to take her and she had offered herself up so willingly.

"Good, because this is too slow" He growled, his voice lowering to something more primal. He promised himself that he would never hurt her. The beast within him was contained and he had complete control over it. But there were times where he was afraid for himself and even more afraid for her.

He grabbed her by the shoulders forcefully, digging in his onyx talons hard enough that he pierced her skin. She let out a small cry, but not of pain, of pleasure. He growled at her reaction and dragged his claws along her back. She arched into them, silently begging for more pressure, more blood.

He watched her as she continued to arch backwards so that her hands were resting on the floor below and her stomach and breasts were pressed up to the ceiling. It was beautiful to watch her flex like that. Suddenly her hips were arched up and he could smell her. He grabbed a hold of those pale bony hips with his claws and held onto her. She writhed as the blood dripped down onto the floor below.

He watched as she adjusted herself so that her hips were leveled with his own and as she pressed forward he let out a long moan. The way her body was angled he slid into her and it was almost like the first time. He slid in so deep and she was so tight.

"Babe…" He growled, thrusting forward slowly, gently, because at any faster rate and he'd already be done.

She wasn't listening to him and he watched as she took the rhythm he made and made it into her own, but rising when he rose she forced him to slide in deeper. She was so tight.

He tried to speak but all of his words came out in jumbles. He felt it coming and tried to warn her but she only sped up like she knew how close he was. It came so quickly he has no time to react but she didn't seem worried and at the moment he couldn't have cared less. She rode him even after the entirety of his orgasm passed.

He watched as the muscles in her abs contracted as she raised herself up from being upside down.

"You alright?" He breathed

"I was only upside down for like….two minutes"

He felt the blood shoot to his face.

"I…umm" He stammered not looking her in the face.

_Dude….she probably thinks I'm absolutely horrible now. I mean granted this has only happened like once or twice now but still….._ He thought to himself his eyes fixed on the drops of drying blood on the floor.

"What're you stammering for?" She asked. Her eyes glowed white and her magic wrapped around her. She reached out a hand. He smiled. She was so forgiving.

She grinned as he went to grab for her hand and instead gave him the other hand, which held his boxers.

"I'll see you in my room" She grinned and she vanished into the floor.

He stood there flabbergasted for a few seconds and then proceeded to walk out of the common room towards her room where no doubt she would be waiting for him in her bed, naked and beautiful, and more than likely, ready to go again.


	5. Desk Detail

AN: Sorry for the long time between chapters, a lot of school work and a lot of other life things going on. The description of the position is at the bottom instead of the top.

Mid day at titans tower is relatively peaceful. Lucky for the titans most criminals favor the cliché and only attack the innocent people of Jump City at the break of dawn or late night. These hours of the day were spent lounging around the tower talking, playing games, doing paperwork and reading.

It was a warm day and the sun shone through the large window inside of Gar's room. He sat at a wooden desk that Raven insisted he put in his room so that he could have a space to write or draw or do whatever he like without using the antique wooden desk in her room.

Unfortunately he was not here to draw or write freely on his own right now. Robin had been persistent in giving all the titans, except Starfire of course, the task of helping him with the increasing amount of paperwork given to him by the mayor of the city. He had recently instituted a new policy that all crimes had to be explained in a report and mailed back to him.

He sighed heavily as he looked down at the paper asking him a million and one questions. Where had the attack occurred? Were there any casualties? What is the estimated amount of property damage? How the fuck was he supposed to know how much damage there was? Sure they busted through windows and knocked a lot of shit over, but were they really supposed to be thinking about what they were damaging and how much it cost at the time of the crime? Bullshit.

He put the pen in his right hand down and laid his head against the desk feeling the sun's warm rays against the right side of his face. He couldn't help but grin. The sun was so warm and inviting, it reminded him of a cat bathing in the sun or a reptile warming up after a long night of cold.

His ears picked up the small footfalls of someone walking by his room. It couldn't be Cyborg, his feet fell to hard and Robin's steel toed boots made a racket against any floor. It had to be one of the girls, though he found it surprising that there were any footsteps at all when both girls preferred to levitate around the house.

The door to his room whirred to life as the correct password was entered in and from behind the door stepped the women he knew would always be there.

"Hey Rae" He spoke

"What're you up to?" She asked him standing behind him with her delicate hands on his shoulders.

"Paperwork Robin asked me to do" He groaned looking over the half completed piece of paper. It seemed as though the amount of papers to do were towering over the amount that were done. "It's a hell of a lot of work for someone who doesn't understand half of the questions"

"It's strange the Robin even asked everyone to help. Normally he takes everything under his wing without question"

"Especially when it has to do with the law" He replied. He picked up the pen again and glanced at the paper. He didn't even know where to continue after doing all the questions he knew. It was like high school history test. You fill out all the answers you already know and spend the rest of the time trying to guess the others. Only this was government work and you couldn't guess.

"How long have you been working on this?" She asked him

"I dunno. A few hours?"

"I'm surprised you've worked this long without getting frustrated and just quitting"

"Me too"

A silence passed over the two while she watched him scribble down a few more answers on the sheet of paper. Although it was true that he was working at a much slower pace than the other titans, she for one was already done with the papers she had been given, but nevertheless he was still working hard on them.

Hard work deserved a reward, and she knew exactly what she wanted to give as a reward.

"Why don't you take a small break?" She asked him rubbing his shoulders.

"I dunno Rae. Robin was pretty clear in saying that he wanted these done by the end of the day so he could get them to the major as soon as possible. I don't really wanna get on Robin's bad side right now"

"Please sweetheart" She spoke and she walked around the side of the chair he was sitting in and straddled him. "I insist" She grinned.

"Well….I don't think I can argue with that"

She grinned and began peeling off the black spandex suit she was so accustom to wearing day after day to reveal a simple plan black bra and the delightful pale skin that were so uniquely Raven.

Eager to have the sorceress in front of him with a lack of clothing he grabbed the containing cloth in the middle and pulled it from her delicate frame. He heard it snap and tear in the back and tossed it to the floor gazing upon his prize. He always enjoyed the sight of her bare breasts. He did not waste time and placed his large rough hands on them and squeezed. He watched as she smiled and closed her eyes as he placed gentle pressure on each on one. She moaned underneath his fingers, complying with his every touch.

She could feel him growing harder and longer beneath her and grinded against his enlarging member. He groaned in response thrusting his hips forward to meet the gentle push of her hips.

She leaned forward kissed the shell of his pointed ear. He shivered when her hot breath his recently kissed ear. She chuckled and kissed down his jaw line and down to his lips. She continued to rock her hips against his and he started to let out small groans of frustration.

"What's wrong Hun?" She asked teasingly. "Isn't this what you had in mind?" He shook his head.

"No?"She asked watching his eyes screw shut when she put more pressure on him and pushed against him harder.

"I know what you want" She murmured to him. Her eyes first became consumed in black and then the rest of her body. The black spandex bodysuit that she wore no longer covered the lower half of her body. She then concentrated her power not on herself but to her lover underneath her. Within a second all his clothes were removed as well.

She sighed in appreciation when she looked upon his body. He was muscular and well toned from all the training and usage in the battlefield. He had little hair when it came to his nether region which was a combination of his genes and personal preference.

She grabbed a hold of his shoulders and aligned herself just right so that she slid on top of him without any resistance. He let out a long groan as he felt her tight walls descend on him. Instead of facing forward however she twisted to her right, grabbed a hold of the desk behind her and twisted herself one hundred and eight degrees around to face the window. He moaned loudly as she twisted around him and thrusted up into her. She groaned above him and rocked forward and pulled herself forward and leaned over his desk. He grabbed onto her hips, his animalistic claws digging into the thin pale skin.

She moaned for the pain, for the thrusts that started out gentle but got increasingly harder and faster and she moaned for the increasing pressure that was building up low within her.

"This is amazing" He moaned from behind her "You're so fuckin tight from this angle. I dunno how long I can last like this"

She matched him thrust for thrust and bounced on top of him pushing him deeper into her, hitting the very back of her. She screamed above him as he hit special spot again and again. He felt her tighten around him squeezing his length

"Babe" He managed to force out before he felt himself explode within her. She felt him push all the way in with a few shallow thrusts until he was still within her. She listened to his heavy breathing and smiled.

After a few moments she lifted herself off him. He groaned at the loss of flesh contact and warmth of her inner body. She turned to face him, bathed by the light and smiled at him.

"Thanks love that was defiantly needed" He said standing up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him.

"You're welcome" She said with a grin.

Desk Detail

Sit your man down in a desk chair, with his legs spread out comfortably in front of him and his feet on the floor. Standing between his legs with your back to him, lower yourself down onto his lap. Once he's inside you, lean forward and stretch out your arms until they reach the desktop. He grabs your hips tightly and thrusts in small circles while you keep your legs together.


	6. Electric Slide

It should have been easy. There should have been no reason that I did not see him coming, but something blinded me and he got away with it. My mind still see's everything though the day is already over. Myself sprawled on the floor peacefully. Click. Him suddenly behind me. Click. A sudden moan of pleasure. I can't help but sit there in the aftermath and just blush and the reality of what happened.

_Flashback_

_It was early afternoon at titans tower and instead of my normal meditating and tea drinking, I had decided to instead read a book, not out of necessity to know a spell or to read up on the latest villain, but just for the hell of it. I never got to read anything in English that was fun. When did I start using the word fun? Hell if I know. I step out from my bathroom, freshly showered and covered in a purple towel and grab the cup of tea, which is still hot, and the book from the corner of my bed and sit down on the floor._

_With my teacup beside me, I laid on my stomach, lying clad in my bathroom towel, with my book in front of me. The synopsis said that it was a whimsical tale of magic, a brave heroine and of course lots of sex with her hot male sidekick. It sounds cheap and overdone, but I like it just the same. I'm lost in the tale of the heroine fighting her way through the dark with a few guns and a whole lot of bad guys. She's the good guy so she's going to win eventually and when she does she goes back to her house with the collection of mystical lovers and what happens? Of course a giant foursome. _

_The book is so descriptive in every detail in who's fucking who and how good their orgasm is. Of course if I could have four different very well endowed men give me amazing orgasms over and over again id want to write about it too. I can't help but instead place myself in the place of the heroine and image that it is me that is being manipulated by these men. Riding wave after wave of nonstop pleasure. _

_I couldn't help but feel something. I am perceived to be heartless, emotionless, and cold, but I am still half human and I'm still a woman. There is no part of me that denies these thoughts and feelings anymore, denial only makes it worse. And so I do not try and tell myself to not think about four men upon me at once or that I can feel the blood pulsing throughout my body flooding areas which are especially sensitive. _

_During my thoughts of being pleasured, I never once think about where the rest of the team is. More importantly where Gar is. He has this bad habit of either not being there when I want him, or being there when I don't want him around. It's unusual that he hasn't shown himself to me at all today, but like an idiot I shrug it off and go back to my book. I lay there reading my book and I do not hear the rustle of clothes, or the squeaking of the floorboards behind me. I am so caught up in the erotic words that it is only when I feel his hands on my back that I come out of the dream like trance. _

"_Gar" I gasp, shaken by his sudden appearance. How did I not see him coming? I should have picked up his crazy aura immediately. Or better yet? How did I not hear him open the goddamn door!_

"_Rae" He whispers back. A shiver goes up my spine. He's using that voice. The low intoxicating one he always uses when were alone together. He knows it drives me crazy. "What are you doing?" He asks. I try to image the expression on his face right now. _

"_I was reading" I answer him._

"_Reading what?"_

"_A book"_

_He does nothing for a moment and I wonder what's going on. He then suddenly grabs the book by one edge and brings it close to him. There is silence for a moment and then I hear the sound of the book being place on the floor beside him._

"_So it's that kind of book huh" _

_All of the sudden its cold. I feel the roughness of his hands and points of his nails along my back. I realize now that I'm an extremely easy target. I hadn't thought I needed to get dressed as soon as I was done. _

_His hands are scraping down my back and both hands grab a hold of my ass. He kneads my skin and it's hard to stay quiet._

"_What were you reading that for huh?" He asks but I do not answer him. _

_I take the silence as he is trying to think of something to say, but he doesn't need to say anything. All I feel is his finger slide right into me. I moan as he wriggles the digit around inside me._

"_Ohh Rae" He moans above me "You gotta read this shit more often" _

_I can't help but feel embarrassed. He's now encouraging me to read these books simply for the fact that I may get a little wet from reading them?_

_I feel him move away from me, the skin to skin contact gone. I actively search for his aura, usually seeing a bright sunshiny yellowish gold emanating from him from the boundless joy that he always seems to have. But I do not see gold, I see red. Fiery red swirled with deep purple and black. _

_I see from the corner of my eye that his ankles are now resting near my elbows. When did they get there?_

_For a moment the room goes silent. I know I stop breathing because I want to hear what he is doing and then I feel the heat of him against me. There is no time to say a word before I feel him slide fully into me._

_My mind goes black and my vision becomes fuzzy from the intense pleasure. He leans back and starts thrusting into me from behind. _

"_Rae" I hear him moan from behind me and I call out his name. He pushes into me and I press back against him so that he slides in deeper. His cock slides deep within me and I chant his name like it is my holy manta. _

"_Harder "I call to him and he complies with me. As I open and close my legs slightly his thrusts become more intense, more erratic. The pleasure is undoubtedly too much for him like it is too much for me. I can feel the tingling from caverns below. I feel the pressure building up and I know that I am close. Does he feel it too?_

"_You're so tight Rae" He moans from behind me. I'll take that as a yes. He can go for miles when he wants to. All night pleasure is not unheard of in this room. He pounds into me relentlessly and I cannot help but think I sound like a moaning whore._

"_Im coming" He whimpers, his thrusts have lost their rhythm. _

"_I am too" I answer him. It seems those are the only words that he really needs. He sucks in a breath and holds it. He shifts his position which causes him to rub against that special spot inside me as well as the little bundle of nerves on the outside and it is too much for me to take. The pressure within me explodes and the pleasure is so intense. I call out his name and seconds later I hear my own. I feel him convulse inside me as he shoves himself in and out. I writhe against him still feeling the aftermath of my own orgasm. It teeters on the line of pleasure and so much pleasure it's a sort of pain._

_He stays buried within me. We are breathing heavily and the room around me seems to have shrunk, the oxygen converted into liquid lust. I'm still breathing it in, not wanting the pleasure to end because I can still keep going if I have enough adrenaline and lust to fuel my body and cloud my mind._

_All I can think about it the constant waves of pleasure that my heroine must enjoy in situations such as these. _

_Gar removes himself from me and it is obvious that he does not feel the same. He is leaning back breathing in the air which to him must be oxygen, not pheromones._

"_Want to take a shower with me?" He asks._

_I look at the clock on the wall and sigh, the moment is over. The air is oxygen again, I can think and breathe._

"_Yes that sounds nice" I tell him. I grab the bookmark setting beside the book and shove it in a random spot. _

My hair has finally finished drying and I grab the discarded book from the floor near the foot of my bed and open it. I just happened to have stuck the bookmark a few pages before the scene that started this whole thing. I close it and set it on the table that is next to my bed, noticing however there is another book there as well. I don't remember putting it there, but I know what it is as soon as I see it.

Its black cover cannot deceive me and I nearly laugh out loud when I notice that the book is open. It reveals the pages containing the letter E and the position that goes along with it. I notice the picture and blush, is that how we looked only a half hour ago? My eyes finally rest upon the name and I laugh to myself.

The Electric Slide. What a silly name for a sex position.

You lie down on the bed or floor on your stomach, with your legs straight and slightly apart. Your guy sits right behind your buns with his legs in front of him and his hands on either side of his body for support. He leans back at a 45-degree angle to your body so he can join his genitals with yours. As he rocks forward and back, bring your legs together for a tight fit. Rest on your elbows with your arms in front of you for leverage.


	7. Face to Face Fandago

The time is currently 6:01am in Jump City. The sun is just beginning to rise over the many tall buildings, bustling diners and of course over faithful Titan's Tower. It is a fact that two of the five teens are already awake at this hour, despite it being so early. The fearless leader is already starting a long day of research and hunting, following another lead that could maybe lead the team to Slade's new location.

The other takes her morning in stride by starting out with a favorite activity. She keeps to herself in case the other's wanted to mock the love for her hobby although she knows there is nothing that she needs to be upset over, it is healthy.

She begins by switching her iHome to a playlist of soothing music and rolls out her mat.

"Namaste" She breaths to herself as she placed her knees to the ground and folds herself over in child's pose stretching her arms in front of her and taking long deep breaths. She breaths in and out soothing herself as she changes positions to cobra. She presses her hips to the mat and her head is raised to the ceiling. The glint of the morning sunlight is already reflecting off the mirrors in her room.

The whistling of reeds and wood instruments calms any irritating flicker due to the noises she is starting to pick up around the tower. A crash from the floor above, Robin dropped a case of something, probably artifacts. Another sound this one a high pitched squeaky noise, Starfire attempting to sing. These were not the things she wanted to think about this early.

She was dwelling on these thoughts too long and to block them out she moved into the next pose, downward facing dog. She pressed her palms into the mat and her firm ass into the air. The pose forced her to think about what she was doing and not her surroundings. She could feel the strain she was putting on the muscles of her calves and upper arms as she held the pose for as long as she could. When she felt that it was enough she brought her right knee to the chest and planted it in front of her on the mat, her left leg still stretched out the length of her mat. She held the position for a moment before bringing her left leg to meet her right as she bent over and touched her toes. She was thin and flexible and so it was easy to bend over completely and hold her toes while she stretched her hamstrings.

As she rose her body to a standing position using her core muscles to bring her head and shoulders up she happened to glance at the bed against the wall. The covers were still turned over from where she had gotten out of bed. Alone. There was no Garfield this morning and it confused her. It was rare that he slept in his own bed and she was unsure how to act. She was still learning how to deal with these emotions.

The halves within her were conflicted. Her human side wanted to investigate these feelings, but her demon side wanted no emotion at all. She sighed heavily and placed her right leg straight out in front of her and her left behind her at a ninety degree angle. She raised her arms from their position at her side to and placed lifted them in front and behind her. She always loved the warrior positions. The name alone empowered her spirit and she strives to do better, leaving the thoughts of love and confusion behind. She stared directly in front of her and looked towards her bed and dark wooden nightstand next to it. On the top of it was a vase with a single white rose, a present from Gar. The flower was pale and lovely compared to the darkness of the room around it. Thoughts of Gar again?

She shook her head and turned her head to the left. A mirror. It was a gift, centuries old and given to her by the priests of Azeroth. It wasn't easy to look at one's self in the mirror without thoughts self conscious thoughts and a negative attitude. The very fact alone that she was half demon was enough strike revulsion into her. But still, she peered into the mirror while she stood proud and strong. She kept her lavender hair the way it had always been short and out of the way. It framed her pale face and alert purple eyes and fell just below her chin. Was it vanity or just self confidence when she looked into the mirror and saw pale alabaster skin that delved into her short black camisole top and lead to a chest that many women would die to have.

In Azeroth there was no tolerance of thoughts such as these because being 'tainted' in any way was shunned upon. But here on Earth and especially with Gar her C cups were more than just tolerated. Her stomach was flat and toned from all of the hard work she and the rest of the titans did on a daily basis, not to mention all of the training they went through and all of the physical activity that she kept up with every day to make sure she was in the shape of her life.

She picked up her back foot and leaned forward slightly, making sure her back was straight and she held her balance there in the final pose warrior three. She looked straight ahead towards the empty bed again but instead of focusing on it she looked at the nightstand beside the bed instead. On it was the little black book she bought only a few days ago in the adult section of her favorite book store. She knew according to books the act of sex was a sin but she wasn't sure why. It sure as hell didn't feel like any sin.

She could not help but blush when she thought of some of the things that she and Gar had already done and some of the other things that were in that book. She always remembered though that Garfield didn't think of her as stupid and there was no reason at any point that she should be embarrassed about any of the things they did.

She lowered her foot to the ground and stood in a standing position again. She then lowered herself down to the ground again with her knees against the mat. Instead of doing the routine over again like she normally did she folded her feet underneath her thighs and leaned backwards. She pressed her hips up in the air and stretched out her lower back. She was about to switch to another position when she heard a sound that was not a part of her sound track. It sounded to her like….a growl. The sound a leopard might make when it has prey in its sight.

"Gar?" She questioned.

It was a shock when he came out from inside the large bathroom connected to her room. It was even more of a shock when he padded out as leopard. There was an instinct of fear when she saw his amber eyes meet hers. She was cornered prey and he of course was the predator. His tail switched back and forth as she continued to stare at him until finally she let out the breath she was holding in and crept towards her. When he was nearly halfway to her the spotted fur started to recede and his paws became hands and feet. The black claws shrank and the defined muscle of the large cat became that of a large man. The tail disappeared and the rounded ears turned into long elf-like ones.

"You were in there the whole time?" She asked him when he was fully human

"Of course. You didn't think I let you sleep the whole night alone did you?" He answered with a smile across his face.

"Well when I woke up and you were gone"

"I'll never leave" He spoke smoothly. She watched the smile disappear as he sat leaning over in front of her. He grabbed the edges of her camisole and pulled it up over her head without another word and placed his hands firmly on the flesh that was now exposed.

"It is so hard for me to just sit and watch you do that stuff and not do anything" She heard him mumble as he continued to squeeze and play with her breasts. She could hear herself moaning already.

"You watch? I thought it was boring?"

"It isn't when your girlfriend is sticking her perfect chest and ass out for me to see" He said with a grin. She felt herself grin back because although part of her found it the tiniest bit creepy it was also very flattering and she could tell that he really enjoyed watching by the look on his face and the hardness that was pressed against her.

"It seems to have put you in the mood" She said to him in a low voice

"Well I wasn't stalking you to eat you" He spoke "Though I suppose I could do that too"

She couldn't help but shudder but it was clear that was not his true intentions. His claws closed around both of her perfect hardened nipples and she moaned loudly pressing up into his hands and claws. She felt her eyes close as his lips pressed to her neck and her head fell back. He continued to grab and pinch at the two mounds until she was writhing underneath him and attempting to press her hips against a body that wasn't there yet. She felt one of the hands slip away and tug at the elastic of her small black shorts that she used for yoga and she felt herself smile. They easily slipped away and the panties that she was wearing underneath came away with it.

"I thought that you were going to be commando under those tiny things" He whined

"Sorry to disappoint you" She answered

"You never disappoint me love"

She felt herself smile and it must have been a sign to him that it was alright to go on. She felt his hips press up against hers as he pushed himself in.

She moaned loudly as his whole length slid into her.

"God this is good" he moaned above her. "This angle is so perfect"

"Don't stop" She told him and he immediately complied to her command. He did not take it easy and she gasped as he continually thrusted and his tip hit the very back of her. In a way it was painful but then again, it felt so good that he was completely in her. He grabbed onto her shoulders with his claws and dug them in so that they started to scratch her up. She couldn't help but make noises in response to the subtle pain that came from it in unison with the pain from slamming into her.

"Sounds like you like that" He mumbled to her, his breathing heavy and ragged above her.

She only nodded because it felt like all of her breath was pushed out of her lung from the constant noises that she knew she was making. For her, even though all of her friends knew her as the quietest of the titans, she laughed knowing that she could be so loud.

"I think I want you to make another sound" He spoke

His hands slid from her shoulders onto her hips and he grabbed hold of them tightly. She opened her eyes briefly and watched the smirk grow across his face. It was in that moment when she felt like she lost all control over everything. He pounded into her like the animal that she knew he was.

She found that at the angle that the angle they were laying and the ferocity of his thrusts caused him to reach much more of her then in usually missionary positions. Although his stamina was profound in its length, she found that his breathing, which was already ragged, was coming much quicker much faster.

'Sounds like you like it to" She whispered to him. She got only a nod. His lips brushed her cheek and kissed down her jaw in a shaky line. His hands fell from her shoulders and reached around to her already arched back and pulled her closer. She buried her head into his green shoulder and bit down slightly on the skin wherever she could. Her hips met his violently as his speed increased and he hugged her closer to him and she knew he was coming to his finish. She gripped him tighter and kissed his shoulder repeatedly when she felt him start to spasm above her.

He moaned above her as his thrusts came to a stop and he lying breathing harshly still buried inside of her.

"Is there a word in your yoga routine for good sex?" He asked her after a moment of heavy breaths

"No there isn't" She answered

"Well then Namaste" He spoke with a big grin across his face


	8. Get A Leg Up

Downtown Jump City is eerily calm. The only sounds that can be heard are the pitter patter of small nails scampering across the dark alleyway pavement and the occasional crash of a trashcan being raided by a furry bandit. Streetlamps provide the only source of light to an otherwise dark part of the city. Old and faded street signs are illuminated by flashing neon blue open signs from the local bars and twenty four hour convenience stores. Old and abandoned townhouses stand empty and boarded up, their front yards covered in trash and dead glass.

These vacant streets and vandalized buildings are the essence of the lower class slums of the city. Where the desolate and outcasts call home. It is also the perfect place to start a fight. A metal CLACK comes from Robin's bird-a-rang as it ricochet's off its target and onto the pavement.

The titans grouped around their leader who retrieved the fallen weapon his black hair falling in his face. His breath fell in ragged heaves and a gloved hand pushed up the cloth of his uniform that was falling off his shoulder. How could it be that five super teens were out of breath and losing to one single man?

It was because that man happened to be their arch nemesis and he always knew exactly what to do to beat each and every one of them.

"You can't win Robin" The voice mocked. Robin looked around to the rest of his team. Every one of them was hurt. They were tired; he could see it all over their faces. Despite all that, they would keep following orders until death if it meant they finally stopped Slade.

"Titans go!" He cried. The teens took offensive measures once again. Slade seemed to laugh as the alien princess threw volley after volley of star bolts at him and returned her fire with a few blasts of the laser beam he had on his wrist. The princess easily dodged the first few but a blast hit her in the chest and she hit the ground.

He shrugged off the swipe of the claws that came from Beast Boy in the form of a lion. He merely grabbed him under the shoulder blades and hauled him into the air and slammed him into the asphalt. The lion growled as he hit the pavement and shook his head.

Another attempted attack came from the dark sorceress who attempted to hurl a lamppost at the psychotic villain. But instead of it smacking him in the ribs like intended, Slade dodged the incoming attack and waited for it to hit the ground. The glass top shattered and he grabbed a handful of ragged shards and lunged forward at the girl.

"Feels like old times" he muttered to her when he was close enough. He slashed at her once. The raven haired demon floated backwards and only her midnight cloak was slashed. Slade turned around quickly and slashed upwards catching the skin across her shoulder. She hissed in pain and reached for the wound. Before she was able to move again he came back, fast as lightning and cut across her cheek as he ran by. She dropped to her knees and waited for another cut to be made. The high pitch blast of Cyborg's sonic cannon whizzed past her as the blast forced Slade to move away from her.

"You alright Rae?" The cyborg asked. Raven nodded slowly and looked around. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg stood in a small formation. She felt an arm around her waist that picked her easily off the ground and they walked back over to the group.

"You cannot win Robin" Slade taunted again. The leader looked around to his team.

"Raven" He spoke and she nodded. He looked to Slade again before drawing something from his belt.

"Titans! Fall Back!" He cried as he threw a smoke bomb to the ground. The gray smoke exploded around the ground and cloaked them from the eyes of the masked man and anyone else that might have seen the event. Almost immediately they were back in the lobby of good old Titans tower. Robin collapsed to his knees and slammed the ground with his fist. Any time the team lost to Slade or had to retreat it was a major blow to his ego and he stomped around the house in an unbreakable sour mood.

"Rest up" He finally said before standing up, turning on his heels and exiting the room quickly. Starfire looked at the rest of the titans before floating after him. With a sigh Cyborg lifted his robotic cannon up to eye level.

"I need to fix some things" He muttered under his breath before sluggishly walking towards the garage.

The green changeling went to talk to the only titan left but he searched all around him and in the kitchen but the sorceress was gone.

"_Where the hell did she get off to? She was here a moment ago_" He thought to himself. After standing and thinking for a moment, he concluded that due to lack of a scent trail that she must have used her powers to teleport to an unknown location within the tower or around the area. It also explained why he didn't notice when she had left.

"But where did she go?" He asked himself and started walking towards their rooms in order to find her.

_._._._._._._

Raven tugged at the torn black fabric of her leotard and it easily slid away from her body. She set it down on the porcelain toilet seat, along with her undergarments which were surprisingly untouched from the battle. The leotard and cape however were another story. The cape was ripped into ribbons and some of it had already been torn off by Slade.

As she turned the nozzle for the shower, hot steam filled the room and she sighed as she breathed in the warm heat. The city was cold and ruthless outside but the shower and hot water was always welcoming. Espiecially to a hero with bruises and cuts.

She padded over in front of the mirror, devoid of clothing and stared at the damage done. The cut along her cheek was the most minor of the three, having only scratched the skin and therefore left a thin line of blood. A few bruises, some already blue were forming around her ribs and the back of her shoulders from where she hit the ground and the side of a building in the early part of the fight.

The most noticeable of the injuries was the cut to the shoulder. Even now the wound was still wet from fresh blood. Although it did not show any signs of leaking it remained raw looking and the skin around it was still red and angry. It needed to be healed back together. She had rust colored stains staining her pale ivory skin where the blood had dried.

"I'm a mess" She mumbled to herself as she gatherings her things from the toilet and tosses them into the trash.

"A hot mess is more like it" A voice speaks

"Gar. What're you doing here" She answers. She makes no attempt to cover herself up as he walks towards her and looks at the items in the trash and then scans her body.

"Slade did quite a number on you" He spoke. He steps closer to her his breath on her neck and gently strokes the edges of the wound with his fingertips. She winces but does not protest to the prodding and lets him continue with his examination. He steps around to the back of her and notes the other side of her shoulder wound and the bruises from hitting the ground.

"Tell me about it" She stands still as he circles her completely stopping and looking at the injuries on her back as well as other things. When he comes to stand in front of her again his eyes drift from the wound on her shoulder up to her violet eyes down to her perfect ample breasts and even lower to the shaved v between her thighs.

He could feel the beast within him stirring. It had everything it wanted right before him, blood and the chance of sex. He pressed up against her and pressed his mouth to the wound on her shoulder and an ungloved hand between her thighs.

She moans loudly when his fingernail comes into contact with her soft folds and brush against her clit. He continues in quick circular motions as her breathing rate increasing rapidly. He feels her body shiver with every lick of his tongue against her pale exposed flesh. She found it hard to stand upright on her own with his constant administrations.

He pulls away quickly and gestures to the stream of hot water. She nods quickly and he pulls on her wrist and guided her into the shower and under the stream of hot water. The water flows over her violet hair down her pale shoulders collecting the leftover blood on her wounds and drips down off her nipples falling in rivulets down to her feet where it falls to a pinkish puddle before joining the stream of water down the drain. She turns around slowly allowing the water to cover her entire body before allowing Gar to take her place under the torrent.

While he washes the layers of grime of his toned body and the hair gel out of his spiked hair she grabbed the small plastic drain plug and placed it in its hole. She then turned away from Gar and grabbed her bottle of shampoo and began massaging it into her hair and her scalp.

He watched as the muscles of her back and shoulders stretched, contracted and shifted as she lifted her arms over her head and rubbed the vanilla scented goo in. Soon the shower filled with the scent and she smiled. It always reminded her of these times with Gar in the shower. For fear of getting soap in her eyes she shut them tightly but still moved gracefully around the cramped shower. She shivered when she felt Gar's hands against her wet waist.

"Go ahead Hun" He mumbled as he pressed against her back. She could feel the hard bone of his hips and in contrast his hot soft skin. His manhood is what she noticed first of course. He was wet and hard and pressed against her ass and she moaned when she felt him and he pressed into her more in reply.

"Like that huh" He spoke. She nodded against him. His palms skimmed along upwards along her wet skin underneath his arms and clasped overtop her perk breasts. She moaned in response and in return he pinched her nipples. She pressed her hips against his length and started to slide up and down his length. She heard him growl behind her and seconds later felt his teeth press against the junction of her shoulder and neck.

He listened to the symphony of whimpers and moans as he kissed along her neck and bit down in places he knew were sensitive.

The water level under them grew from being barely existent to rising up over Gar's ankles. Time seemed to fly by when there were sexual going ons in the shower. As he splashed around in the water he remembered seeing something within the book about a certain shower position that seemed very appropriate at the time.

"Go ahead and get the soap out of your hair" He spoke to her pulling her out of his embrace.

"Thank you" She replied and stepped around him to wash the soap out of her hair. He watched as the suds slid down her already slick body. It passed over her neck and collarbone, down over her breasts and funneled its way down her legs when it reached in between her thighs. Oh how did he want her. She was already so very wet from the water and he knew that she reacted to him pressed behind her.

"Lay down on your side" He spoke eagerly. She complied quickly and bent down so that her knees touched the bottom of the shower first. The water was surprisingly cold in contrast to the water that was coming out of the shower head but it was something that she was not complaining about. The heat was starting to become monotonous. She faced him and at this height she was just short of his hanging erection. She inclined her neck upwards and with the little bit of height she was just able to lick the bottom of his head with the tip of her tongue. She felt him shudder above him and smirked in satisfaction.

He didn't let her take control for long. Before she could figure out a way to take more of him in her mouth he motioned for her to stop and to lie on her side. She pulled away from her prize reluctantly and did as she was told. Although she knew that he planned to try one of the positions from the book she had bought she was unsure of which one. It also occurred to her that this was the first time they had ever had full blown sex in the shower.

She shuddered in anticipation as he lowered himself down to her level and grabbed her on the inside of the thigh. He grinned as he fanned out his hand and the tip of his pinkie finger brushed against her heat. She moaned at the contact and pressed her hips forward so that the slightest bit of his finger slid inside. He cursed under his breath. He knew that she was going to be wet but he hadn't anticipate how wet she would be. He found himself sliding the finger all the way and smiling when she pressed her hips against it.

She whined when he removed his finger and placed it on the inside of her thigh. His strong hands lifted her leg with ease and set it on his shoulder. Using his other hand for balance he inched up closer to her so that his tip brushed against her opening before holding his breath and pushing all the way in. She moaned as he thrusted slowly in and out maintaining a steady pace. He experimented with the position and found that the closer her legs were together the tighter she felt. Her muscles clamped around his hard cock and she moaned in return.

"Such a thick….hard…cock you have" She moaned to him and she could feel him twitch within her and his breathing became more labored. He sunk himself all the way within her and let the hot water of the shower beat down upon his face as he enjoyed all the sensations around him. It was hot but because of the shower it wasn't sticky. He felt the hot mists of steam wafting around him and felt sweat rolling down the muscles of his back. His head swarmed with the intense feeling of heat and pleasure and physical effort of fucking the hottest girl in the world. The hand bracing the bottom of the shower grabbed a hold of her breast closest to him and he rubbed her sensitive nipples with sharpened fingernails. She writhed against him and he felt her constrict around his dick tighter. He moaned loudly at the sensation and replied with an increase in force and pace. The moans that fell from her mouth were separated with labored breathing and screams when he found her special spot.

Her vision clouded with black dots and stars as the heat and the pleasure built up. He let out an animalistic growl as he felt her muscles contract tightly around him and he continued to thrust into her spasming core until he felt his own peak come. He withdrew from her quickly and jerked violently as he splashed his warm seed across her side. He panted heavily, breathing in the hot moist air. His vision hazed over and he found it hard to breath.

"Turn the water off" he mumbled to her. The glass knob above them turned black and the flow of water stopped. The water below them was still warm and he splashed it over her side first before splashing his face. It was cooling and he soon felt his breathing slow and the stars and green spots stopped dancing before his eyes. Despite the fact that he felt as he almost passed out his entire body radiated pleasure and he looked to the girl below him and knew that she felt the same.

"Why have we never done that before" He asked her

"I guess we never had a reason" She answered, her breathing still heavy. He kissed her ankle before she lowered her leg into the water and pulled herself into a sitting position. She wrapped her arms around her knees and watched him as he followed suit and sat up in the water.

"I hate to say it but we should have are asses kicked more often" He said with a smile.

Her eyes starred into hers as they lowered with anger

"Uh…no" She retorted.

"Well then I'll just ask for shower sex more often, how about that?" He asked

"Getting thrown into the street and cut with knives or being asked if my boyfriend can have sex with me in the shower. I think I choose option two" She answered

"I'll take it" He said with a huge grin across his face.


	9. Hot Hula

"Rejoice friends!" The alien girl shouted. "Tonight is a night for fun and games!"

The rest of the titans, some more than others, were not looking forward to Starfire's day of fun. The girl did not seem to realize that the things she thought were fun for the human race were fun more than twenty, maybe thirty years ago.

"I bring you the games made of boards, hopping over scotch and hoops of hula!" She announced as she tossed the items on the ground below. A couple plastic hula hoops, a few sticks of chalk and an old game that she must have found in Beast Boy's room.

"Which shall we do first?" She asked batting her huge eyelashes. The boy's looked to one another, mainly to Robin. They didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings and so.

"Let's play clue" Robin said pointing to the game. At least that was somewhat similar to what they do now, without the clues of course.

The five of them sat around the game board and after explaining the game to Starfire, played the game until finally.

"It was Ms. Peacock in the library with the candlestick!" Robin shouted. "I can't be wrong!"

The rest of the titans sighed and tossed their cards away.

"You always win robin" Cyborg spoke dryly as he helped Starfire put all the cards back into their places. "If you don't win we have to play until you do. It _always_ works like that"

Robin opened his mouth to say something but then immediately closed it again knowing that Cyborg was right. He never lost.

"What next?" Beast Boy asked

"Perhaps the hopping of scotch?" the alien suggested.

"I'd rather drink a bottle of scotch" Raven spoke in her usual monotone voice with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeaaah…" Cyborg spoke looking at the chalk pieces. "Can we just move to the next one Star?" He asked

Her eyes lit up as he suggested the next item.

"The hoops of hula are my favorite!" She spoke flying gracefully through the air and grabbing the five rings. "Everyone take a ring and we shall all proceed"

Raven picked up the ring and glared at the little alien girl. "Starfire. Do you expect me to do this?" She asked with a scowl on her face.

"But of course" She spoke. "It is fun…." The girl trailed off. Raven watched as the girl placed the hula hoop over her head and around her waist. Without hesitating she gave it a push and started to swing her hips and the ring whirled around her. She was a natural at this.

"…Fine" She mumbled under her breath and followed Starfire's lead. She figured that if she could not get it she would just use her powers anyways to make the ring glide around her hips so that she did not have to listen to one of Starfire's tips. But she found that she did not need to use her powers to control the ring. It came naturally. She looked over to the other titans and found that they were not so fortunate. The ring wouldn't even fit around Cyborg so he was already at the counter bar fixing up something to eat. Robin seemed to have for a moment but it would lose momentum and fall down his spandex covered legs. He picked it up with frustration across his face.

"A challenge then!" She heard him shout.

She glanced over to Beast Boy and saw that he too had given up in trying controlling the plastic ring but he was rather intently watching her. There was something about the way that he was looking at her that made her blush deeply. Without thinking her powers flared and she placed her hood over her head. The ring dropped to her feet as she lost concentration. She watched as Starfire stopped as well and turned to her.

"Friend raven you do not need to be embarrassed" She said immediately picking up the ring again. "It is easy to start again" And she went back to what she was doing. Luckily it was easily resolved. The other titans would figure she would get embarrassed about doing something so childish.

She looked back over to Beast Boy who was holding the plastic ring in his hand but was pointing to the door out of the common room. She gave him a small nod and removed her hood.

"I'll be in my room" She spoke quickly and briskly walked away from them without saying another word.

"Is friend Raven okay?" Starfire asked.

"I think she's a little….embarrassed. I'll go check on her" Beast Boy answered and turned to follow the nervous girl.

He walked calmly into her room, his eyes adjusting to the darkness lit only with a few candles.

"Why were you watching me like that?" She spoke

"Like what?"

"So…intently"

"I didn't expect you to be able to do that. You haven't before right? And I watched you control that ring by swinging your hips around like that" He spoke "I very much enjoyed that sight. It was very intoxicating and I couldn't look away"

She released the breath that she had been holding. "You thought it was sexy? Not childish"

"Very much so" He spoke and then paused. She turned around to face him. His forest green eyes were watching her with the same intensity as before. "In fact. I'd very much like it if you did that again. But just for me"

The look of surprised vanished from her porcelain face and she gave him a sultry smile.

"I would love to" She answered. Her eyes glew black with magic and she removed her cape, boots, and her leotard all at once.

She watched as the smirk fell off his face and was replaced with surprise and then that look like he was going to devour her. God, she had learned to love that look. It was so…Gar. It was who he was. Half animal half man and all hers. He sat down in her antique wooden chair.

"I thought I'd make it more…personal" She spoke. She stood before him in a matching set of crimson. It was striking against her pale skin and it brought out the violet of her eyes.

"Personal is good" She held her hand out to him and he placed the plastic in her hand. She grinned and lowered the ring around her hips and began to swivel it around. He watched as she fell into a rhythm with the ring, like she was listening to an imaginary song and keeping beat with it. His eyes never left her face. She was so relaxed. Her eyes closed and her lips in a permanent smile.

He watched as the ring flowed up around her flat stomach and down around her thin narrow hips. He imagined him touching her soft skin and jutting hip bones instead of the pink piece of plastic. Desire flooded through him as her hands threaded through her hair and her hips swung around gracefully. His eyes traveled down her body eyeing her ample chest, thin hips, and toned legs.

"Take it off" he growled. She opened her eyes to see his glaring into hers. The man was gone, replaced by the beast. The hula hoop fell to the floor with a dull tap. "Now" he added with emphasis.

Without breaking his burning gaze she reached behind her back and unsnapped the bra quickly. It fell to the ground in front of her. She stopped for a second before sliding her pair of matching panties down to her ankles where she stepped out of them.

"Good" He spoke. His eyes traveling over her again. Her small thin ankles, slender legs, uncovered and shaven lips. His thoughts paused for a second as he felt his arousal grow beneath his uniform. He resumed and his gaze fell upon her ample chest. Her breasts were full and round and much larger then her uniform made them appear with small dark nipples which were hard from the cold air around them. When his gaze met hers her eyes fell from his to below his waist and then back to him.

He smirked and snapped his fingers. She snapped out of her gaze and looked him in the eyes.

"Continue" He ordered. She nodded and bent down low so that she was level with his waist. She glanced up at him and when he didn't make any movements she picked up the ring and placed it at the level of her hips. She swung it around and fell into the same rhythm. She was dancing to an invisible song, a sultry and seductive dance.

He watched the plastic move around her bare skin, gliding effortlessly. His eyes were transfixed on her large chest. Her breasts swung and bounced as she danced with the ring and the urge to pounce on her grew within him. His hands gripped the arms of the chairs until his knuckles turned white. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back as thoughts raced through his head.

The song was nearing its end and she opened her eyes to look for his reaction and gazed upon him. His hands were clamped around the chair and his neck was exposed. She could hear his heavy breathing and gazed and watched his large cock twitch under his pants. The ring dropped immediately and she rushed to him. Her hands laid overtop his and her mouth found the hot fabric over his arousal. He moaned loudly as her mouth covered him. She gasped after kissing and sucking him through the cloth. Her hands tugged down harshly on his black pants and they came down to his thighs. She kissed wildly between his legs, biting and nipping the tender flesh of his inner thigh.

He moaned, raising his hips and pressing them against her mouth. She grinned. Has the predator become the prey? She waited, trying to build his desperation and frustration. He squirmed above her and it was exhilarating to see him like this. His cock was exposed jutting out towards her just begging to be taken. She held her breathing and with the very tip of her tongue made a single lick across the head.

He groaned loudly above, cursing under his breath. She released her breath and looked up at him. His eyes were screwed shut but she noticed that his hands were…furrier? She paled. The Beast. She certainly didn't want him to come out. True, she liked it rough but she wasn't ready for the level of roughness of that particular door right now.

She placed her mouth to his swollen head and this time started taking him in slowly. He grunted above her moving his hips, trying to get her to take him all. She smiled and complied. She took him in inch by inch until she could not handle anymore of him. She grabbed him by the hips and forced herself to take as much as she could. His large size and thickness made the job harder for her but in the end it was about his pleasure and not hers.

This was not one of those times she wanted to take it slow and torture him. It seemed that she had done quite enough of that already and she did not want the consequences that came with that path. She sucked on his length and he moaned above her. Whenever there was a lull in his moaning she immediately starting humming along and he would start moaning again, louder this time.

She felt his hand on hers and she stopped momentarily and looked up to him. The look of pleasure on his face was satisfying and she smiled.

"Yes?" She asked

He grabbed the hand he was holding and placed it on his untouched balls. His eyes drifted shit again and she gave them a gentle squeeze. He sighed heavily and placed his hand back on the chair arm.

She smiled and attached her mouth to his head again and ferociously began sucking on it while doing some moaning of her own. He moaned with her and when she took him all in again cursed loudly. She sucked him hard and hummed the whole time, grabbing his balls and squeezing them all the while. His hips flexed to meet her fuckable mouth and made the pace hard and quick.

"Godammit" He cursed above her. "You're too good at this. I'm cumming already" He groaned at her. That was something she loved to hear. Her humming ceased and she payed particular attention to the large vein underneath him and lapped at it when she could. His body shook and he cursed above her again. Warm liquid filled her mouth and she waited until he was done before swallowing it down and removing him from her mouth giving a final lick.

He sat there panting his eyes remained closed. She hoped that he didn't think this was the end. Because it certainly was not. She had much more planned for him.

He opened his eyes and looked up to see her smirking at him.

"What?" he asked

"Feel good?" She asked with the same sultry tone.

"Very good. I meant what I said. You're so damn good at that"

"Well thank you. But I'm not done yet" She smiled at the look of shock on his face. He certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Oh?" He asked suggestively.

"Of course not" She answered. She knelt down before him watching his cock, which never had the time to get anything close to soft twitch again. "We have something we need to take care of first"

"And what is that?" He asked

She didn't answer him. Instead, she took the time to fully remove his spandex pants until they pooled around his ankles. She slowly untied his shoes and slipped them off his feet and set them neatly on the side of the chair. She folded his pants and placed the silver belt over the arm of the chair. She stood up and grabbed the hem of his shirt and with his help pulled it over his head and set it on top of his pants.

When she was done she kneeled before him against and pressed her lips against his. She sighed heavily as his tongue delved in her mouth to meet her own and grabbed the back of his neck when they started to clash. It was rough and furious and on more than one occasion fangs bumped into teeth or soft swollen tongue. She pulled away first breathing in deeply.

He watched as she straddled him and the spark in his eyes grew larger. He defiantly liked where this was going. She placed a hand on one of his green shoulders and the other she wrapped around his swollen member. He moaned as she touched him sliding her hand up and down his length. She teased him brushing just the tip across her very wet lips.

"God Rae. Your so fucking wet" He moaned.

"I told you we needed to take care of something" She replied

"You didn't tell me you were going to be like this. I would have been more than happy to take care of this situation"

He felt her lower herself onto him and he slid in with such ease. He cursed above her. It was so good when it was like this

"Well. I'm in control here" She announced steadying herself using both of his shoulders now. "And I'm going to try something"

He liked the curiosity in her voice. It foretold good experiences. Before he could say anything witty in response she started to move on him. First slowly up and down, like she usually would to get herself well acquainted. It was slow and sensual and he loved letting her make love to him like this on cold nights. He felt himself move in and out of her slowly. She would rise completely and sink back down all the way to the base. He sighed loudly as she did this savoring that feeling of total engulfment.

Then her nails dug into his shoulder and practiced short quicker strokes. This was the kind of movement that elicited such pleasure. She would find that perfect rhythm and never stop and most of the time he couldn't help but cum so quickly.

"You always feel so good" He moaned to her reveling in the comforting warmth and tightness of her. "I don't want to stop but you make it feel so good"

When she didn't answer him he was confused. She generally wasn't talkative, she was just loud…but she usually answered him. He watched her face above him and she was so focused and concentrated. All for making him feel so damn good and he loved that about her. So what was this new twist? He found the answer very soon after he asked the question.

Instead of long stokes like she usually did, she changed. Now, he was reminded of that hoop. Her hands left his shoulders and she balanced herself upon his lap. She swung her hips around him like that hoop was gliding around her waist. It was the same erotic dance she was doing before but this time he was buried deep within her. It was that same sexual motion that he loved watching earlier and now she was doing it to pleasure him. Damn what a women. He moaned loudly at the thought and thrusted up into her. She grunted above her.

"Do that again" She moaned above him. He eagerly complied and she cried out "Again" She grunted. He smirked and thrusted harder. The sensual dance she was doing in her head turned into a fiery tango. The beat lifted and the hoop was not sliding around her, it was a whirling ring of fire and Gar had ignited that. Her thighs smacked against his as she continued to gyrate around him, picking up speed. She threw her hands in her hair again and cried out as the speed made him slam into her.

He reached out and placed his hands on her bouncing breasts stilling them. He grabbed them roughly fondling her while she continued to dance above him. The candlelight exposed the sweat of her flushed body as she started to writhe above him. His fingertips caressed the skin of her breasts to her nipples which he plucked lightly. She groaned above him and her thighs pressed together making her tighter.

"That's nice" He moaned "God that feels good. I think I need to do that again" and he pinched at them again. She spasmed and came down harder on him. He moaned in response. His hands drifted away from her nipples, though he had to come back to that down to her hips where he dragged his nails along her skin. Her pace became loose and he knew that she was starting to unravel. The perfect dancer gets tired doesn't she?

"I have something nice for you" He whispered to her. His right hand drifted down the front of her leg to the apex between her thighs. He watched himself slid in an out of her and it only made him feel more lust for her. She was his. But right below that, the joining of the two of them was what they both needed to unravel her completely. He was close. He already knew that and he had done his best to control his need to let go but not anymore.

He leaned forward pressing his lips to her sternum licking away the salty sheen of sweat. He kissed right towards her breast and took the peak into his mouth. She moaned loudly above him her hips picking up a bit of speed as she swirled around him still. He popped the nipple out of his mouth and growled into her skin.

"God I'm cumming again" He moaned against her. She grunted above him, her technique slackening. He was so close.

He lowered his hand back to the apex of her thighs and between her soft wet lips. His fingertip pressed very softly against her clit.

"Please" She begged immediately and he smirked. He flicked his finger against her and she screamed above him. He felt her constrict around his hot swollen length and let out a series of grunts and moans as he spasmed into her. He continued pressing against her clit, making her shaken uncontrollably around him. He prolonged it as long as he could before drawing his hand away. She trembled above him, her heavy breathing matching his own. She gulped for air and swallowed to wet her dry throat.

After several fevered moments she gripped his arm and stood up. His flaccid cock dropped from her and in between his thighs and she brushed hair away from the nape of her beck and out of her eyes.

"I will never misjudge that piece of plastic again" He spoke after minutes of nothing but heavy breathing and sighing. "Who knew a child's toy could be so sexy?" He asked her

She shrugged.

"I'm not sure. But anything that gives me that much please deserves it" She answered. Kissing him quickly on the cheek. "Come" She spoke offering hi m a hand up.

"As far as I'm concerned, you have checked on me. The others will be questioning soon why you've taken so long"

"Yeah. Maybe Cy made funnel cakes in celebration of this carnival theme….thing" He said with a huge grin on his face as the two of them started to gather their clothes from the ground.


End file.
